Aurora
by TiishTashh
Summary: Re-write of Twilight - Bella is not human, but not vampire either so what is she? kept as close to twilight as poss, BPOV should i do edwards? ExB. will update when i can. rated T b'cuz unsure.
1. Preface

1**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I'm not sure if this storyline has been used before but I like to maintain that all ideas are mine. Reviews are nice :) I will update when I can, please be nice, it's my second fanfic :) I'm trying to keep it as close to Twilight as possible however I plan to change parts of it to match my storyline.**

Preface.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, as I once again became the hunted, and he stared pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something in the afterlife.

Self-sacrifice had never been a strong trait in my kind, even now the need to survive was pulsing through my veins but I could not bring myself to regret the decisions that had brought me to this moment. When something you've always dreamed of crosses your path and reaches far beyond your wildest dreams it is not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. This was _the_ fight I was destined to lose.

*****

**I know it's short but I wasn't quite sure what to put in the preface, the rest of the story will be good though. Promise :)**

TiishTashh_x


	2. First Sight

1**Disclaimer: As mentioned in Preface, I do not own twilight etc :)**

1. First Sight.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more then any other place in the United States of America. It was to this town I retreated, away from my unsuspecting mother, away from the sun, away from the place I loved, away from what was left of my kind and away from the monsters who had destroyed them, to my father.

There was still more of us out there, of course, it was just to risky to be connected, especially with the enemy striking down upon us.

Once home and settled, my dad, Charlie, wondered downstairs to catch the end of a game, this gave me time to reflect on the enormity of what had happened. We had never suffered an attack as volatile as that before, luckily I was the only one in my family that was able to do what I could, I couldn't imagine my parents being what I was. It was too horrific. I sighed and then went for a shower.

I woke and sat up with a jolt of realisation that I'd be starting Forks High School today, I exhaled heavily then flopped back down. Eventually I got up and began to prepare myself, today was a day I'd been dreading, the school would be full of people I could not even begin to relate to. What hope did I have? I sighed again and made my way to the truck Charlie had brought me as a homecoming gift.

The school was an unfamiliar site, it was surrounded by a forest and green stuff, not something I was used to, where were the fences? Where was the feeling of an institution? I parked and made my way to the office to introduce myself and collect my timetable.

I tried to memorize the map as much as possible before making my way to my first lesson. The teacher was nice enough but people still managed to stare at me, even though I was right at the back of the classroom. The strangest feeling came over me. I had never felt like this and then I realised, I had never felt like this because I had never been separated from my own kind, I had always been with someone. Now I was alone. Now I felt vulnerable.

Suddenly a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella." I corrected. Well this was the name I'd use here anyway. Everyone within a three-mile radius turn to look at me and the feeling swept over me again.

"Where's your next class?" He asked.

My mind went blank and I had to look in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

I looked up and met several pairs of curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way...." Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric." He added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

As we walked, I could have sworn several people behind us were close enough to eavesdrop, I hoped I wasn't becoming paranoid. It was hard to recognise and adjust to the feelings in this human form and mind. Again he built up small talk.

"So, this is a lot different then Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much over there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered, out of real curiosity I couldn't be sure. I didn't have much practice around so many humans.

"Sunny." I replied

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino."

He looked at me confused. I sighed, clearly sarcasm wasn't something that was used commonly here.

The rest of my morning passed in the same fashion. I got my slip sighed and met various new people. One girl I had two classes with, her name was Jessica if I remembered correctly. It was frustrating to have to live with the speed and memory of a human brain.

It was a lot harder at lunch when she took me to an already packed table and introduced everyone there but I forgot their names almost as fast as she told me them. I tried to be as diplomatic as possible when I asked about living in Forks but I mostly lied, I couldn't help myself.

It was there sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with these strangers that I first saw them.

There were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away as possible from any large cluster of humans, in the large room. There were five of them. They weren't talking and the weren't eating, leaving a tray of untouched lunch in front of them. They weren't gawking at me like all the other students here in this small school, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things which caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was very large and muscular with dark, curly hair. Another was slightly slender but still muscular and honey blonde. The third was less muscular with very boyish features. His hair was an untidy bronze colour.

They all looked like they should be in college, or even teachers then rather then students.

The girls were also opposites. The tall one had a beautiful figure, her body was toned and taut, the kind every woman dreamed of. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The shorter girl was pixielike, thin with small poignant features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler then me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

All their faces were devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful, but what would I know about being human? I after all was anything but. I wanted desperately to zoom in with my eyes and analyse every microscopic skin cell, see every single fibre of their clothes, hear their blood pulse through their veins but I knew this was impossible in this human form.

"Who are _they_?" I turned my face to ask Jessica but my eyes never left the five people at the table.

As she looked up to see who I meant he suddenly looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at her for a fraction of a second and then his eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly then I could and in that brief flash of a glance a tingling sensation had shot down my spine. I had not felt the urge to phase and defend myself in a long while and I was confused as to why. Why, in this ordinary school full of humans, humans that were inferior to us, would I feel the need to phase?

My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, pulling me from my train of thought.

"That's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening and although the others were all looking away I felt he was talking to them. Again another whisper shot through my bones. I shook it off and carried on the conversation.

"They are ..... very nice-looking." I said as casual as possible.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed. "They're all _together_ though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they all _live _together." She said this as though it was wrong. But if I was being honest, even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in is twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so." Jessica said reluctantly, giving me the impression she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at the adopted children I presumed the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though," she added, as if this lessened their kindness.

Throughout the whole conversation I couldn't stop my eyes flickering again and again to where the strange family sat. They continued to stare at the walls and not eat.

"How long have they been here?" I wondered, surely if they were new they would be surrounded by humans dying to be their friend just like me? Then again looking at the way they sat and the vibes they seemed to give off, it felt right for humans to avoid them, or was that just the way I perceived things?

"They just moved down here from like Alaska two years ago." She said this as though, even to a newcomer like me, it should be obvious.

I felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard. Maybe I was more perceptive then I thought I was.

As I examined them, the boyish one looked up and met my gaze with extreme curiosity burning in his eyes. Again another unexpected whisper shot down my spine and I smiled in reaction. Before I could stop myself I smiled wider and exposed a perfect set of glistening white teeth, fangs included.

I looked down swiftly although already knowing it was too late. I cringed internally, what had I done?

"Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked up at him from under my hair, praying he hadn't noticed, knowing he had. How could I be so stupid? He was still looking at me, shocked, like he had just imagined what he saw - I prayed that this was the case and he just passed it off as imagination - and slightly frustrated. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turn her down.

I bit my lip resisting the urge to simile again. I couldn't afford another slip up, but I still couldn't stop myself glancing at him _again_ and he looked like he was doing the same.

A few minutes later they all got up and left the table together. They were extremely graceful in their movements and it was unsettling to watch, I'd never seen anyone move like that, well expect for... but no, they couldn't be, what was I thinking?

I sat at the table with Jessica for longer then usual, although I didn't want to be late on my first day. Luckily one of my new acquaintances, Angela, had biology || with me and we walked to class together.

As we entered the classroom Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table like the ones I was used to. She already had a partner and as I scanned the room I noticed that the only seat available was the one next to Edward Cullen. My mind seemed to like this fact more then my body as again more whispers shot down my spine, I really didn't understand why, he was just like everyone else wasn't he?

As I walked across the room to get my slip signed by the teacher I walked past a fan and he almost instantly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, but there was no curiosity in his eyes now, just pure rage and hostility. I looked away quickly, shocked, I lost my concentration on where I was going as whispers of ice were flowing thick and fast through my body and I tripped on the way to my seat as I fought to control my body. I didn't miss that his eyes were black - coal black.

I didn't look up as I took my seat but out the corner of my eye I saw him move, he was sitting as far away from me as possible and his face looked as though he smelled something bad. That was odd, my human form should smell the same as any other person in this room - except for those ... again I refused to think of the name - and he hadn't reacted like this to anyone else. Did he know? That seemed highly unlikely. What was with my constant paranoia, was this normal?

I let my hair fall over my shoulder creating a curtain between us and tried to pay attention to the lecture, ignoring my body's absurd reaction. Unfortunately I had already studied this material but I took careful notes away although this didn't distract me completely and I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally at the boy next to me.

During the whole hour his stiff posture never relaxed. The long sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows and his hand, which rested on his leg, was clenched into a fist so tight his tendons stood out. Up close I could see how muscular he really was, although still not quite as he two other, older brothers I presumed.

This hour seemed to drag longer then the others, was it because the end of the day was nearing? Or because I was waiting for him to relax, say something nice and pleasant? He never did and he sat so still I'd begun to question whether he was really breathing. Of course, he had to be, humans had to breath, even I knew that. Even so maybe Jessica was not as resentful as I thought she was, maybe her warning had more depth to it then I thought. He obviously didn't like close proximity, this was the only conclusion I could come to. Well, that sounded reasonably anyway. I mean, he didn't know me from eve, hopefully, so his behavior couldn't be anything to do with me, could it? I was becoming more confused by the second, this brain obviously couldn't handle so many questions.

I decided to look at him one more time, see if I could work anything out. Once I did I wished I hadn't. He was glaring down at me, his eyes full of repulsion, my body reacted instantly, I flinched and my frame shuddered from the increased sensations of ice flaring through my body. The phrase '_if looks could kill'_ ran through my mind. What the hell was happening to me? I turned away quickly.

Suddenly the bell rang, making me jump, and Edward Cullen rose fluidly out of his seat - he was much taller close up - and was out of the room before anyone else was even out of their seat. Me included. I sat their frozen, staring blankly after him. He couldn't behave like this normally could he? Everyone else was being friendly towards me today so what was his problem? Subconsciously I began to gather up my things, my mind still focused on what had just happened and my temper flared, sending whispers down my spine, yet _again_.

"Aren't you Isabella Sawn?" A male voice asked.

I looked up, my thoughts back to the present, to see a cute baby-faced boy with blonde hair n blue eyes staring back at me, smiling.

"Bella." I corrected him, with a smile.

"Im Mike."

"Hey Mike."

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Um, im headed to the gym actually, I think I should be ok, thanks anyway." I replied as nicely as possible.

"That's ok, that's my next class to, so ill walk with you." Another, wider, smile lit up his face. He looked thrilled that we had another class together. Hardly a coincidence in this school though.

As we walked he supplied ninety percent of the conversation, easing the pressure of me, which I was grateful for. He filled me in on things like where he used to like, such as California, so he 'knew' what I meant bout the sun. Huh. I also found out that we also had _another_ class together, English. He was also the nicest person I had met today.

But then he almost ruined it.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that before." He asked.

I cringed. I obviously wasn't the only one who had noticed his behaviour either. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy who I sat next to in biology?" I asked as uncared as I could manage.

"Yes." he answered. "He looked as though he was in pain or something."

"I don't know." I replied. "I never spoke to him." I hoped I didn't sound too bothered.

"He's a weird guy. Don't worry about him. If I were lucky enough to sit next to you I would have spoke to you."

This comment caused me to smile at him again before we went our separate ways into the dressing rooms. I sighed, this was the subject I detested most.

I got my slip signed and was given a uniform but luckily I didn't have to dress down for class. So I sat and watched instead.

Four volleyball games passed smoothly in front of me and I knew that if I were playing it would be more like disastrously then smoothly. I remembered all the injuries I had caused and received and felt slightly nauseated at the thought.

Finally the bell rang and I headed to the office to hand my slip in so I could head home. As I entered the office I almost turned and walked back out. I didn't want to be reminded of biology today but it was too late, they all came flooding back and there, with his back to me, was Edward Cullen. Luckily he didn't seem to notice my entrance so I stood pressed against the back wall waiting. Waiting and listening.

He was arguing with the receptionist in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument, he was trying to trade lessons, biology to be precise, to another time - any other time.

This couldn't be about me. He didn't even know me. Well okay, I accidently let my control slip slightly and had showed him a very lovely set of fangs. Although lovely probably wouldn't have been the word he would have used. But surely he would have passed the whole thing off as imagination by now? I mean it wasn't as if anyone else had saw it, had they? No they couldn't have. And even if they had it was natural for humans to just disregard anything that didn't fit the normal everyday human world, and fangs was certainly on of those things. This was ridiculous, it must be about something else, it had it be. There was no way someone could take such a dislike to me, not when they didn't even no me - my human form made sure of that - unless he knew, knew what I really was. But he couldn't, there was no way that was possible.

The door opened again and the cold wind guested through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who entered only came in to place a bit of paper into a basket and the walk out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me with piercing hate flowing out of his eyes. His glare chilled me more then the freezing wind and a thrill of fear seeped throughout my whole body, followed by whisper after whisper of ice shots down my spine. My body, naturally, wanted to phase, to defend and protect itself. My control fought back, they were even at the moment. But he was still staring at me with that glare and it was getting harder to keep them even. But suddenly he turned back to the receptionist with a short brisk reply. "Never mind then. I'll just have to endure it." And then he was gone. That did it, my control slipped.

Anger and hurt flowed thick and fast through my body, overriding my control bit by bit and I knew I could not fight the urge to phase much longer. I had to leave and I had to leave now, before I phased and slaughtered everyone in sight. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I just had to wait, just wait until I was far enough away that I wouldn't hurt anybody, I thought to myself. My attempt at calm and controlled was poor. It had been so long since I'd felt the need to phase and I was young - in comparison - control was not my strongest trait at this moment.

I ran, out of the office and out of school grounds, as fast as my human legs would carry me, to the forest opposite the school. The heat of rage was becoming stronger now, becoming painful in fact. I had to get as deep into this forest as I could before it was too late.

I ran blindly through the tree's dumping my stuff as I went, I would pick it up later. Suddenly a rippling urge shook my body so hard I feel crumpled to the floor in pain. My eyes glazed over, preparing to change, I crawled until I could crawl no more, until the pain was too much.

A pair of large bat-like wings ripped themselves out of my back and I screeched in pure agony. - I had never been in so much pain, no ordinary human could live through this much pain, I knew that for sure. - As I did so I lost what little control I had left and my hands formed into claws, my skin became ice cold, snow white and as hard as iron, my legs changed shape, they became more cat-like, more agile. My teeth once again turned as hard as steel and I had a set of four perfectly formed fangs in my mouth. I opened my now Dark Amethyst coloured eyes and I could see almost to the border of the next continent, my hearing also reached out to the next several towns. I sighed heavily, it felt like a relief to be able to be naturally, you could call it, who I was but then suddenly I heard something I did not expect and my relief was cut short.

I knew my screech was higher then any frequency heard by humans, that was natural, so why was it, when that blood curling sound left my lips six sets of ears, no where near the school, heard it, four of those were sitting in the cafeteria this lunchtime, but where was the fifth? Where was the set of ears that had caused me to make that sound?

I gasped in shock, what was I going to do? It was impossible to phase back so soon after changing form. I had to hide and I had to hide now, before they came looking. I couldn't let them find me, not until I knew who or what they were, in fact probably not even then, all I knew was that they defiantly were not human, not if they had heard that sound, which they did. I shuddered at the thought, and the memory. I started to run.

Thankfully this form had a much faster speed then my slow human self. I was going to have to get better control if I was going to have this reaction more often. I sighed in response to the thought. How I sometimes wished I could be truly human. To get away from all the lying, from all the fighting. Of course, there was said to be a way to stop the phasing, to make me stay human. Many thought it to be a myth, I wasn't sure if I believed it myself. It was an extremely rare thing, from what I knew it had only happened to a few of our kind, however I hadn't seen it or obviously experienced it myself. Ahh, the wonders and excellence of true love. I almost laughed at the concept, how could true love change who we were? Change how we were set? Even though part of me rejected the idea, part of me wished it to be true. Then maybe I could quit all the running, all the fighting, all the suffering and finally be human, and hopefully happy.

My thought process was, again, disrupted when I realised I was in the woods next to my dad's lawn, I would have to phase back if I was going to go inside. I sighed and jumped lightly and silently to the floor.

I shimmered and blurred while my body stretched and changed. I found I could handle the pain better now and settled for gritting my teeth. My claws formed back into natural human hands and my legs followed shortly. I groaned as my wings folded back into my back and finally I was back on two feet again. I exhaled as my sight and hearing returned to normal, along with my teeth and I headed towards to house. I would go back and pick up my stuff, along with my truck, later.

*****

**good or bad? Yay or nay? Review?**

TiishTashh_x


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated and I also have a reason why, for a while now I have a brilliant storyline in mind however it is similar to this and there is no point in typing up two stories that are going to be similar so I have decided that I'm going to switch this one for the new idea, which I promise, will be way better then this one! Sorry guys just hang on in there & ill try and write the new one up when I get the chance, thanks for your support on this story anyway, it means a lot, hopefully you'll continue to support the new one  As I said in my other story AN, I know & understand how much readers hate AN's but I couldn't leave you without an explaination, no flames please :(

Love TiishTashh.


End file.
